crstfandomcom-20200213-history
May's Revenge
Since the age of 8 I've been a fan of the Pokémon game series. Even as I got to the age when I was considered too old for Pokémon, I still loved to play the games, although I stopped watching the anime. I loved them all aside from a few of the spin-off games although my favorites were always Generation III. I loved Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald more than any of the others. I liked everything about them, from the Pokémon designs to the playable character designs and all the features in the games. Following the pattern Nintendo had set I was really looking forward to the Generation III remakes that I was sure would be coming soon. I mean, they'd remade Gen I during Gen III, Gen II during Gen IV so I was certain the remakes were coming. By the time Black and White 2 were released in Japan I was beginning to lose hope. I had expected a third version, Pokémon Grey maybe, and then remakes, not this. So you can imagine my surprise when, searching for any news of them, I found a game called Pokémon: Blue Sapphire Version for sale on Amazon. This was weird, Nintendo had never announced this game. There was a great picture of Kyogre on the cover and the game looked like a proper licensed game. I checked the price, £30. I had enough and I decided to buy it, figuring that even if it was fake, it was still what I wanted: Generation III on DS. I wouldn't mind if someone had simply hacked one of the normal DS games and made it like Gen III. A few days later, the game arrived. Feeling very excited, I took the game out and inserted it into my 3DS. It loaded the game without any problems, making me think this game was a full licensed game: 3DS's weren't meant to play unlicensed games. I skipped the intro video, just wanting to get straight into the game. The title screen showed a great picture of Kyogre, even better than the one on the cover. As expected, the only options were: New Game, Nintendo WFC settings and Mic test. Eagerly I selected New Game. A sprite of Birch came up, looking much better than its GBA counterpart. He gave his normal speech, with only a few differences in the text from the original games. Thing's went normally except he skipped the part about asking my gender and name, but I thought nothing of it at the time. Then the actual game started. Even the inside of the truck looked amazing, much better than the GBA games. I was playing as the female trainer and checking my trainer card showed the name "May". I didn't really mind though, even though I was male, I preferred May's design to Brendan's anyway. I then stepped out of the truck. Now that I saw an actual town, I couldn't believe it, the game looked amazing. It was hands down the best looking Pokémon game on a hand-held console, even better than Black and White. I played through the game normally, going into the house, skipping the setting the clock part, since that wasn't needed on DS. The game progressed normally and when the time came to choose, I picked Torchic as my starter, then began the first battle. The sprites for May, Torchic and the Zigzagoon looked great in battle, they were fully animated like in Black and White. I easily won the battle then was taken back to Birch's lab. After declining to nickname my Torchic, I was told to go see Brendan. I headed to Route 121, leveling Torchic up to level 7 on the way, and found Brendan there. Now this is when thing's got weird. Rather than battling me, as in the original games, he said "Shall we go and do it now". I expected a Yes/No box to come up but surprisingly, the text box on the screen read: "May: Yes, let's go to the lab now." I was shocked, normally the playable characters in Pokémon games weren't meant to speak. This confirmed that the game was a hack, I was just hoping that it was mostly the same as the originals, I wouldn't mind a couple of changes. The screen went black and both May and Brendan appeared in the lab with Birch. I was expecting to be given the PokéDex but instead Birch began to say something else. The text box read "Birch: "Are you sure you want to do this May?" May: Yes. I'm sick of being a fictional character, living through the same story again and again." This was very strange, but I continued playing, interested to see what the rest of the hack was like. Birch led May to a white, weird looking chair, that wasn't in his lab in the old games. May sat in the chair and a helmet went down onto her head. This is when things actually got scary. A text box popped up reading "May: Enjoy your new life Ryan." This scared the shit out of me, how did the game know my real name? And what the hell did it mean by "Enjoy your new life"? A bright flash suddenly came out of my 3DS and the power turned off. I dropped the console in fright, I was very scared now. I was beginning to think this was more than just a simple hack. I tried to take the game out of my 3DS but it wouldn't budge, scaring me even more. That's when the real problems began. My feet began to hurt terribly. I looked down, for some reason I was wearing shoes, I had been bare footed a second ago. I had never worn shoes like this before, they were red and yellow sneakers that both had a white stripe on them and were several sizes too small, the cause of my pain. I recognised them from somewhere but I wasn't sure where. As I bent down to try and remove the shoes, my hands also began to hurt. White and blue gloves had somehow formed on my hands, and they were far too small. I attempted to remove them but it was no use, neither the shoe's or the gloves would come off, they were stuck to my body. Now my head began to hurt too, as I felt something on it. I ran to a mirror and saw that it was a red bandana. "Oh shit" I said to myself as I realised that the bandana belonged to May from the games. Then every part of my body started to ache. I felt all my clothes changing, becoming smaller and different. My black shirt, became red and blue and I felt something weird underneath it, where my nipples were. My jeans shrank a lot and turned a darker shade of blue, whilst a white skirt appeared from no where. I also felt my underwear change, becoming smaller and feeling different. I was now wearing the exact clothing of May from the games and I frantically tried to rip all of the clothes off, but nothing would come off. I feared that if I didn't do something soon, more things would change. As I tried to remove the clothing, I felt a discomfort in my throat. "What now?" I shouted only to find my voice much higher and softer. "Oh great, now I'm changing physically." I said in my new voice. An odd, buzzing sensation then swept over my head as though I had pins and needles on my face somehow. Suddenly I felt it start to change, as if it were made of clay and someone was reshaping it. I felt my nose become smaller, my cheeks become bigger and all my facial features become more feminine. It was slightly painful as my eyes grew larger and turned from brown to blue, as my eyelashes became longer and fuller. I was finally able to open my eyes, as I saw a strand of hair fall down in front of my face, as it turned the same shade of brown that May's hair is. My hair then grew larger as two large locks of hair sprung out from under the bandana. I ran over to a mirror and looked in. Looking back at me was the exact duplicate of May from Pokémon. I looked down in fear, knowing what was coming next. I felt my new shorts suddenly tighten in a strange way. They pushed against my crotch and felt even more uncomfortable, but the discomfort quickly subsided as my genitals were pushed inward and became female. I tried in vain to grab my dick as it was disappearing, but I wasn't quick enough. Meanwhile my ass pushed outward becoming larger, plumper, and more feminine. My thighs also gained a bit of mass, my legs becoming slightly shapely. I then felt a tingling in my hands as they began to shrink, at least getting rid of all the pain in my hands, as they now fit the gloves. The tingling shot up my arms, they too becoming softer and more feminine as the tingling from before shot up from my widened hips to his stomach. It felt odd as it pinched inward, giving me a more feminine figure. The changes were nearly done, and I dreaded what would happen when they were complete. Finally the two tingling waves met at my chest. I knew full well what was coming now and covered my chest, trying to push back the inevitable. But, in one quick push, my hands were suddenly filled by two oddly ample breasts. I glanced in the mirror and saw the changes were over. I was now May. Suddenly the 3DS turned itself back on and went straight into the game. It was exactly as it had been when it turned off, except for one difference. Sitting in the chair, instead of May, was me, well the old me anyway. It was exactly like I would have looked if I had been a character in the game. A text box came up saying "Ryan: One last thing to do...". I was surprised to see my own name there, speaking. I supposed it meant the real May, since she was me now. Another flash came out of the 3DS screen. The game began to look 3D, even though regular DS games weren't meant to. I felt weird, like I was being drawn into the screen. The sprite of me began to get bigger and more realistic, kind of like a reverse of when your sprite shrinks at the beginning of a Pokémon game. As I felt myself getting closer to the screen, I blacked out. I woke up in a lab that I'd never been in before. A quick glance down revealed I was still May. Two people stood near me, they looked like Birch and Brendan would, if they were real people. "Welcome to your new life, May." Birch said. "What the hell did you do to me, you freak!" I shouted, trying to sound intimidating, but just sounding cute, with my new voice. "You see May, the old May didn't like living in this world. She also hated the fact that she would always have to restart her life, from this day, every time the player decided to restart their game and that she could never control her own actions. So we simply had to find someone with the right qualities, and just have the two of you swap places." "But I don't want to be a girl." I complained. "And I don't want to keep living through the same thing, again and again. And I sure as hell don't want to have no control over myself." "Don't worry, May. I can't do anything about you being a girl, you're stuck that way I'm afraid. But I'm sure eventually this game will never be played again. And when that happens, you will be free to live out your life. That might not be for years though. And even when it does happen, I'm afraid you will never age. You're going to be a child forever." I realised then what my life was going to be like from now on. Years of living through the same thing, and being controlled. Then an eternity of life as a child. A female child. I burst into tears dreading what my new life had in store for me. Other fictional characters also want this release. As for the next victim? I think it's . Category:Paukymaun Category:Shok ending Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll